


Putting Those Missing Socks to Good Use: A Soulmate AU

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I keep forgetting Hifumi exists, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other, Owada Daiya Lives, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, and the tags can be disorganized, because I don't have the energy to put them in the correct order, because I said so, but I probably didn't, i hope i got everything, just as a flavor enhancer, not everyone is in this sorry, this is my story I can overtag it if I want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: hopefully this should actually have a story soon
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oma Kokichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/K1-B0, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi & Gokuhara Gonta & Amami Rantaro, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Owari Akane/Soda Kazuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yamada Hifumi & Mitarai Ryota, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Putting Those Missing Socks to Good Use: A Soulmate AU

no story here just yet, folks! just a reminder to myself. if you see anything tagged that you like feel free to tag along!

uhh but if you're here... this is a soulmate AU where everyone's missing socks end up in their soulmate's (or soulmates') washing machine(s). just a dumb idea I came up with on a walk.


End file.
